Final Moment
by rika08
Summary: The world could end any second. Anomaly's are opening by the hundreds. The only light that seems to be visiable is made of a final attempt to be happy.
1. Chapter 1

Anomalies were opening everywhere. Not one at a time, god no. They came in groups, scattering across the country. So many anomalies, but too little teams. Numbers were scarce, the teams were made of three men if that, and everyone was called. Sections of the ARC had been transformed into sleeping quarters for people. It was too risky to send people home if another surge opened. Tables, benches, even chairs were used in forming beds. Every detail was manned through the ADD. Stress and exhaustion limits were reached without hours of the day, but still there was no time to stop. Too much was at stake to stop. Too much to become distracted by anything.

That's what Jess told herself every morning. It had been a week since the massive numbers of anomalies started opening. They were doing all that they could with the anomalies, but it wasn't enough. Worst of all, everyone was reaching their limits. They were made for quick response, not for numbers. The work the teams were doing now was just too much for them. And coordinating ten teams-if she was lucky- was becoming too much for her. But Connor was promising good news at the next meeting.

Jess strolled through the hub, walking past the ADD. In the past, she'd loved working there. She claimed it as her 'own' and no one but her could operate at its peak. But with the recent events of anomalies, Jess was starting to detest the blasted device. She was starting to see the maps during her hour breaks. And it wasn't her dreams that were affected by the long hours, no. Her wardrobe was altered as well. She hadn't been home in so long; Jess had resulted in wearing easier assembled attires. Trousers and quick blouses was how she now went around. She'd brought extra shoes but as she spent most of her time at the ADD, Jess hadn't bothered to wear them in several days.

Thankfully though, there had been progressed made with the anomalies. Connor had devised a theory with the surge of anomalies. For every hour of nonstop anomaly activity, there would a thirty minute period of calm. Thirty minutes was never enough to bring everyone back to the facility, but it did provide enough of a breathing period before the next wave. Though four hours of nonstop anomalies were still unmanageable, despite two hours of nothing. They were just starting their two hour break of anomalies. They'd taken to timing every period of anomalies and the spaces between to ensure that everyone was prepared.

Jess sighed heavily at the thought. She was so tired all she wanted to do was find an empty space and take a nap. But two hours would quickly go, so she settled on coffee-even if she despised the taste and smell. She entered the break room to find it, surprisingly, empty. She walked over to the counter searching for the coffee pot, praying someone had made a recent batch. Jess found the coffee pot practically filled and hot.

_Thank god for small miracles._ Jess thought. She grabbed the pot and a clean cup. She poured herself half a cup and see the pot down. Jess moved to the fridge and pulled out her flavoring cream. It was the only way she could drink the stuff without gagging or spitting it out. Jess finished filling her cup and stirred her drink. She took a small sip, growing accustomed to the foul taste.

"Would you like some coffee with your cream?"

Jess turned.

Becker walked from the door toward her. He looked exhausted, just as every other teammate did. His hair was thrown about his head, his clothes were wrinkled and filthy, but he had yet to complain about anything yet. Jess averted her gaze at him, hoping she hadn't zoned out. He walked up beside her and took a free cup and poured himself some coffee.

"I think anyone who intentionally drinks coffee has no taste." Jess said, taking another sip.

Becker smirked. "Well I apologize for being a natural cheery morning person."

"Stop drinking this rubbish and you just might be." Jess replied. "Did you know it messes with your natural sleep cycle?"

Becker shook his head.

"You can also acquire a need for it. Like you get headaches without having coffee. It also stunts your growth." Jess explained. She froze, realizing what she'd just set herself up for.

Becker smiled. "Is that another reason you hate coffee?"

Jess shook her head. "I walked right into that didn't I?"

Becker nodded. "Completely. Apparently rambling also occurs with sleep deprivation."

"Oh god." Jess lowered her head into her hand. "Two in under thirty seconds."

"Shall we make it three?" Becker asked.

Jess' head shot up, but she was laughing. "No!"

Becker chuckled and finished his coffee. He turned and rinsed his cup in the sink. "If you hate coffee Jess, try jogging around the facility."

"Isn't that going to increase my exhaustion?" Jess asked.

"No. Endorphins kick in and make you more alert." Becker explained. "Course, I recommended no heels."

Jess snorted. "I haven't worn any type of shoe in days."

Becker glanced down at Jess' bare feet. Her toes were colored in bright purple. "I thought you looked smaller."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Enough with the short jokes."

Becker laughed again. "I'm sorry. I'm done I swear. I'm…just a little tense."

Jess looked at Becker. Now that he'd mentioned it, he did seem a little more tense than he usually did during the days. She nodded slowly. "I understand. There hasn't really been a normal day in almost a week."

"I um…I wasn't…taking about the anomalies." Becker muttered.

Jess frowned slightly. Becker never talked about anything that didn't relate to work, ever. She set her empty cup down in the sink. "Is everything alright?"

Becker nodded. "Yeah I just…there's…something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Okay." Jess said. She leaned against the counter, watching Becker.

"Jess I…I um…" Becker stammered, searching for the words. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. For a moment, Jess thought he was going to skip the entire conversation and leave it alone. Becker opened his eyes again, looking directly at her. "I love you."

Jess breath caught in her chest. Her heart stopped beating. Her hands trembled against the countertop. "What?"

Becker placed his hand beneath Jess' cheek. "I should have told you long ago."

"What made you decide to tell me now?" Jess whispered.

"Because there's something else I want to say." Becker answered.

Jess nodded, urging Becker to continue.

"Will you marry me?" Becker asked.

A small gasp slipped from Jess' lips. Her heart beat quickened drastically. For a moment, Jess felt as if the room was spinning. What seemed like minutes ticked by in complete silence. Jess closed her eyes, shaking the surprise form her system. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "What?"

Becker moved closer toward Jess. He grabbed her trembling hand. "Marry me Jess. Today."

"Today?" Jess gasped. "Becker, you do realize what you're asking."

"I do. I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't Jess." Becker replied. His grip on her hand tightened slightly. "I know how serious this is, Jess. And I should have said something sooner."

"Probably." Jess said.

"But I know what I'm asking, Jess. I've spent the past year trying to isolate myself from getting close with anyone. Just on the off-chance that I died or someone else on the team died." Becker explained. He smiled lightly. "I just wasn't expecting someone like you to slip through the cracks."

"Becker, the anomaly's-"

"I know. Everything's become so chaotic that I'm not sure how much longer anyone can last." Becker continued. He pressed his forehead against Jess. "If this is going to be my last day, then I don't want to leave anything left unsaid, Jess. I would rather die as your husband with you knowing how much I cared about you, than wishing I'd said something in my final moments."

"Just for the sake of argument, if we get married, and this stream of hundreds of anomalies ends. What then?" Jess asked. She wasn't rejecting him, god no. the very thought had entered her mind hundreds of times, before everything was thrown into chaos. Now she couldn't help but question the deepest dream of hers.

"Then we keep going. Do things a little more properly…just for the families." Becker explained.

"Wouldn't this be a distraction in a critical moment?" Jess asked.

Becker smirked. "Are you stall Miss Parker."

Jess exhaled slowly. "A little."

"Jess, it's alright if you say no." Becker explained. "All I need is for you to know how I feel about you. Understand?"

Jess nodded. Tears blurred her eyes. "Yes."

Becker smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Good. I have a few things I need to check on before the next wave. If you need anything, I'll be in the armory." He released her hand and turned toward the door.

The second Becker released her hand and stepped from her, Jess felt a rush of cold air where he'd held her. She felt the air rush from her lungs, like she'd been kicked in the chest. Her hands still trembled beside her. Jess bit her lip, her mind was racing. What should she do?

"Becker!" Jess called. She turned toward him quickly.

Becker turned around.

"You…You never waited…for my answer, I mean." Jess explained.

"I guess I didn't." Becker answered.

"If you answer my question, I'll answer yours. Deal?" Jess asked.

Becker folded his arms. "Deal."

Jess glanced down at her watch. "We have an hour and forty-five minutes until the next wave of anomalies." She swallowed, trying to hold back her tears. "So my question to you is, can you have us married before the alarm sounds?"

Becker nodded. "I can do that, Jessica."

Jess smiled. "Then, yes, Captain Becker. I will marry you."

Becker had moved in front of Jess before she'd finished her sentence. His arm came behind her back, pulling her into him. His lips met hers the second she'd finished her sentence. Jess stiffed in surprise, but only for a moment. Her right hand moved up his forearm. Becker's free hand came beneath her chin, lifting her up further. For a moment, time seemed to stand still. But all too soon, Becker pulled away from Jess. He pressed his forehead against her, still maintaining a form of closeness between them.

"Becker can we come in now?" Abby called from the other side of the door.

Becker sighed and shook his head. "Yes Abby, you can come in now."

Jess frowned. Abby and Emily both entered the break room. Both were smiling brightly. Abby was carrying a large bag with her. Emily grabbed Jess' hand and pulled her from Becker's arm. Jess glanced back at Becker.

"Forgive us, Jess, but we need to get you ready for your wedding." Abby explained.

"You knew?" Jess asked.

"Of course we knew." Emily said.

"You didn't think we'd let Becker do all the work planning a short wedding did you?" Abby asked.

* * *

><p>this whole thing hit be before the final episode. yes i know this is total bs...but i thought it'd be cute<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Abby and Emily sat in the ladies locker room, waiting for Jess. Abby was standing near the sink, cleaning up her supplies she'd used to help Jess. Emily was sitting on the bench, watching the corner where Jess would walk out from. Jess was around the corner changing.

"How's is going Jess?" Abby asked.

"Good, I'm almost done." Jess replied.

"Does it fit alright?" Emily asked.

"Yes it fits perfectly." Jess answered. "How in the word did you guys-?"

"Becker planed this a few days ago. I called in a favor to Jenny and she helped us out with the dress." Abby explained.

"Um.." Jess started.

Emily frowned." What's wrong Jess?"

"You guys are my friend's right?" Jess asked.

Abby turned toward the corner. "Of course we are. Why do you ask?"

"You'd let me know if I was making a wrong choice, right?" Jess asked.

"Course we would." Emily replied.

"So…you don't think that I'm…I'm making the wrong decision?" Jess asked.

"Absolutely not Jess. "Emily said.

"No. I mean, yes this is absolutely sudden, but this isn't wrong." Abby explained.

"Really?" Jess asked.

Emily rose from the bench. "Jess, do you love him?"

There was a moment of silence. "Yes."

"Then that's all that matters. Nothing else. Not the anomalies, not the ARC, and certainly not the doubt." Emily explained.

Silence filled the locker room. Emily and Abby waited for Jess to say something. The seconds ticked by, causing Abby and Emily to grow concerned.

"Jess?" Abby asked.

"I'm coming out." Jess called.

* * *

><p>short yes, but we needed a little second guesing in here.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Becker, Matt, and Connor stood outside Lester's office. Becker fiddled with his tie. He managed to borrow a spare shirt and tie from Lester. The crisp white button up shirt overlaid his black shirt. His vest was cast over the railing near him.

"Here." Matt offered. He fixed Becker's tie.

"Been a while since I've had to tie a Windsor." Becker said.

"I've never tied one." Matt replied. He moved to Becker's side and leaned against the railing.

"Please tell me you're joking." Becker said.

Matt smiled and shook his head. "Sorry Becker."

"You're tie's fine, mate." Connor said.

Becker sighed and leaned against the railing. "God I hope I'm doing the right thing."

"Marryin' someone ya love durin' an apocalyptic time…yeah I think that's the right thin' do to." Connor replied.

Becker laughed to himself. "The world could end in the next few hours and the only thought that scares the hell of me, is being stood up."

"There's a terrifyin' thought." Connor said.

"I don't think you need to worry about that." Matt said.

"What makes you so sure?" Becker asked.

Lester walked out of his office with his arms behind his back. "Well Captain, we don't have much time left. Where is your fiancé?"

"Comin' in now." Matt answered.

Becker turned around quickly. He spotted a white figure coming through the archway. His heart skipped a beat as Jess fully came into his view. She wore a short white dress. The bodice was decorated with beads and embroidery. Small trims of white lace were sewn into the top of the strapless bodice. Beneath the bodice, the dress fell in layers of fabric. It was synched close to Jess' small body, falling around her slender waist. A small gold pendant hung around her neck. Her hair was hung around her face, curled inward toward her face. She wore a simple pair of white heels as she walked toward them. Becker came down the steps, meeting Jess. He smiled as he held out his arm for her. Jess smiled and took his arm in return. They walked up the steps toward Lester.

"Well, seeing as the world could end in the next few hours, shall we get started?" Lester asked. He cleared his throat. "Friends and colleagues. We have gathered here today, to witness the union of Captain Hilary Becker and Jessica Parker."

Connor slipped his arms around Abby, pulling her back against his chest. He leaned his chin on her head. Abby lightly grasped Connor's hands in front of her.

"Do you, Jessica Catherine Parker, take Hilary Caleb Becker as your lawfully wedded husband? To honor and cherish in, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" Lester asked.

Jess nodded. "I do."

Matt slipped his hand over Emily's, intertwining their fingers. Emily turned her head toward Matt. She smiled and laid her head against his shoulder. Her second hand came across and held Matt's hand.

"And do you, Captain Hilary Caleb Becker, take Jessica Catherine Parker, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To honor and cherish her, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" Lester continued.

Becker smiled. "I do." He turned to Matt.

Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring. Becker took the ring and slipped it onto Jess' finger.

"You prat, you knew I didn't have a ring for you." Jess said.

Becker smiled. "Wasn't time for that."

"Then, by the power vested in my, by the Minister, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Lester finished.

Suddenly the lights went offline. Bright red lights flickered on and off. The ADD rang in alarm. Time was up. The anomalies were opening everywhere.

"Damn. Back to work." Lester ordered.

Jess pulled from Becker and jogged toward the ADD. "Grab your black boxes and comms!"

Becker followed behind Jess. He loosened the tie and slipped it off his neck. He unbuttoned his shirt quickly and pulled his from his body. He grabbed a box from besides Jess and clipped it on his belt. Jess tossed the boxes to the others. She caught sight of her necklace as she moved. She pulled her necklace over her head. Becker turned to head for the garage. Jess grabbed his hand, pulling him back. Becker turned. Jess slipped the necklace over his head.

"It'll have to do until you get a ring." Jess said.

Becker smiled and quickly kissed her. "I'll be back."

Jess smiled and watched him follow the others to the garage. Jess sighed heavily.

"Well Mrs. Becker, to your station." Lester called.

* * *

><p>if anyone is interested, i'll post the link for jess' dress. i just thought she'd look cute in it. reviews please :) i know it's kinda crap but this is actually the shortest timeframe fic i've done. 2 days.<p>

.


End file.
